Three-dimensional scanning utilizes sensor(s) to generate a three-dimensional model of an object. An object can be scanned in various ways. In one example, an object is rotated before a stationary sensor (e.g., camera). In one example, one or more sensors (e.g., cameras) are utilized (e.g., stationary and/or moving) to obtain a 360 degree scan of the object. Once information has been obtained from the sensor(s), a three-dimensional model (e.g., three-dimensional mesh) of the object is generated.